This invention relates to handheld tactical devices, and more particularly to systems for attaching two tactical devices to one another for being held by a person.
Apparatus combining a handle with various objects, such as tools, culinary utensils and knives, are generally well know. Examples of patents disclosing such combinations are described in the following U. S. Pat. Nos. 1,144.210; 1,361,021; 1,439,404; 1,868,778; 2,242,536; 2,674,685; 3,510,643; 4,669,186; 5,857,268; 6,135,608; 6,336,731; 6,511,199; Des. 412,096 and Des. 412,355.
Such combination apparatus in the past, however, have not been adaptable as tactical devices for hand-to-hand combat against an opponent.